In prior art grips of the type described above, the abutment consists of a hook member of substantially crescent-shaped cross-section, whose two opposite ends are integrally formed with two separate arms which are, in turn, integrally formed with the body proper and between which the clamping jaw is positioned to press the rope against the concave inner side of the hook member. On application of the grip to the rope, the clamping jaw is moved back to an end position which is maximally spaced from the hook member and in which the distance between the clamping jaw and the hook member is slightly greater than the diameter of the rope, such that the grip can be laterally hooked on to the rope, whereupon a concavely formed front surface of the clamping jaw is pressed against the rope, for example by means of a spring in the body, thereby clamping the rope in the nip between said front surface and the concave inner side of the hook member. To be reliable, this grip must be provided with an amply dimensioned hook member serving as an abutment. In practice, the hook member thus is of a thickness which is considerably greater than half the rope diameter. However, this results in the hook member projecting from the rope to a disproportionately great extent so that it strikes against different types of guide wheels included in, for example, ski-lifts and similar ropeways, whereby the guide wheels regularly cause inconvenient rattling noises, in addition to being subjected to wear themselves.